This study assesses (1) the effect of high-dose cranial irradiation on the secretory pattern of the pituitary growth hormone, TSH, LH/FSH, and prolactin, (2) the effect of combination chemotherapy and direct gonadal irradiation on testicular and ovarian reserve.